chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
1979 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 1979 were held on December 31, 1979 to elect all 600 members of the Chawopolis Palace, 301 seats needed for a majority, these elections were held in the middle of the first five years of Timothy Max Roosevelt's term. Lame duck Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII and his dead conservative caucus will not participate in this election. The Communist Parties won the election, thus maintaining their authority over the Chawopolis Palace, but also, increasing their majority. This electoral result happened because of the Christian New Deal Reversal Act of 1979, and the rising popularity of Timothy Max Roosevelt. Leonid Ivan Bzovsky won this election by a landslide margin, winning the election by a wide margin of 69.7% of the national popular vote and a margin of 418 to 182 seats, gaining a net 81 seats from the Social Democratic opposition led by George Windsor. This is probably the only non-unanimity election in Chawosaurian History that the percentages of the popular vote and the legislative seat breakdown are exactly the same, Leonid Bzovsky won 69.7% of the popular vote, and 69.7% of seats in the Palace, and George Windsor finished second place by winning 30.3% of the popular vote, and 30.3% of seats in the Palace, making this the most representative result in Chawosaurian History. This election was a referendum on Timothy Max Roosevelt and his Communist agenda, and Timothy winning 418 seats by gaining 81 seats, and winning a supermajority of the popular vote affirmed Timothy's place in the monarchy. Background will not lead his caucus through this election.]] Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII is retiring by December 31, 1979, and he will be replaced by Prime Minister-designate, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, by January 1, 1980. Bismarck became Prime Minister on January 1, 1940. He served four terms and then left office on December 31, 1979. Context In the 1975 elections, the Communist Party gained a government trifecta that they will keep until 2016. Although the Communist Party gained control of the monarchy from Emperor Santiago, the last Capitalist emperor, the Communist Party lost 263 seats to the newly emerging social democrats. Timothy Max Roosevelt, the new Communist ruler, has used his unified Communist majority to purge Christians, strictly enforced new Labor laws, and implemented Communist ideas. Timothy set up to dismantle and reverse Christianization, reverse and brought down conservative policies that were successfully enacted by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, prevented the passage of the anti-homosexual sex bill called the Buggery Act of 1976 by censoring and oppressing it, and weakened the power of Conservatives in Chawosauria. In the start of the 1979 midterm elections, the economy was in good shape, the public having increasing faith in Communism, and the Chawopolis Palace having the most proactive agenda. Leonid Ivan Bzovsky was elected to his first term as Prime Minister to succeed Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, and the Communists campaigned to continue Timothy Max Roosevelt's Communist agenda. On election day, the Communist Party gained 81 seats, winning the most representative result that matched the popular vote percentage in the Chawopolis Palace. Results The Communist Party gained 81 seats from the Social Democrats, the percentages of both the popular vote and the legislative seat breakdown are exactly the same, Bzovsky won 69.7% of the vote and 69.7% of seats in the Chawopolis Palace to Windsor's 30,3% of the vote and 30,3% of seats In the Palace, producing the most representative Chawopolis Palace in Chawosaurian History, the most Democratic result in Chawosaurian History. Leonid Bzovsky won in a landslide victory, also the most democratic victory for a Prime Minister. Analysis This election was a referendum on Timothy Max Roosevelt and Communism, and Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, the first Communist Prime Minister, won, not only a landslide victory, but the most democratic result for a Communist. This was an unprecedented victory for Timothy Max Roosevelt, winning 81 seats from the Social Democratic opposition, and one of these midterm elections during a monarch's first decade in power where a victory was forged for that same monarch. In 1905, Emperor Santiago won in a liberal wave of 313 gains, in 2015, Joseph Lopez rode on a wave of 283 seats, in 2017, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu rode on a wave of 500 seats. See also * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 1975 - previous election. * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 1985 - next election. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt